


Natzu || One Shot

by Tzunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzunayeon/pseuds/Tzunayeon
Summary: Tzuyu owned a book in which she wrote about all the times she had fallen in love with Nayeon





	Natzu || One Shot

December 18, 2016 

Today I held your hand for the first time, I was cautious about it because I wasn't sure if you wanted to do it as much as I was dying to. But I took a chance, and I promise you there's nothing like the feeling of your hand in mine, and I could feel your heartbeat through it as our hearts beat as one. Today was the day I fell in love with your hands.

January 1, 2017 

I had always wanted a first kiss on New Year's Eve but it always seemed distant, an impossible dream. Today you made my dreams come true, as you so often do, as we kissed for the first time. I fell in love with your lips and the way they felt against mine. 

February 14, 2017 

This is the first Valentine's Day I don't spend on my own, I'm so happy I opened up my heart to you. You drove me to a restaurant for a romantic dinner, and you opened up the car door and took my hand to help me out. You pulled out the chair for me even if you didn't need to. And you were so polite to everyone. Today I fell for your gentleness.

March 5, 2017

We had our first fight today, it was silly but still, it was our first fight. And after that I had a bad day and you could sense that when you saw me again, despite our argument you held me in between your arms as I cried the sadness away. That day not only did I fall in love with your embrace, I fell in love with your selflessness as well.

April 1, 2017

I don't laugh too often, many people have told me this, but with you I just can't seem to stop myself. I didn't know today was April Fool's, I wasn't even aware what it meant. You pulled a prank on me and today's the day my stomach hurt for the first time because I laughed too much. Today I fell in love with your sense of humor and the way you make me laugh.

May 21, 2017 

I know you're scared of bugs as much as me, or maybe even more. Today you came over to my apartment and ran quickly into the bathroom after I called out your name. There was a big BIG spider hanging out on the wall and I felt frozen because of fear, you held my hand and told me you'll take care of it. And I saw how your hands trembled as you got a hold of the spider and I couldn't deny it, I fell in love with your courage and the things you'd only do for me.

June 14, 2017

It was my birthday today, I always told you I never had a surprise party and you went out of your way to plan one for me. You invited all of my friends and my family, even my dog was there and before blowing the candles I remember everyone sang happy birthday, lots of eyes were settled on me but only yours mattered to me. I fell in love with the way you were looking at me, as if there's nothing more precious, as if only I exist.

July 25, 2017 

Today we went to the theater and you wanted everything to be perfect, you had been waiting months for this, I remember how excited you were when you first told me you got us tickets. I was taking too long to get ready and you kept saying it was okay no matter how many times I said I was sorry and I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with your patience.

August 9, 2017 

Today you told me how exhausted you were, work had been specially stressful lately and all you wanted was some rest. I remember clearly when you picked up the phone, Jeongyeon was calling and you excused yourself to answer her call. I saw how you ran your hand through your face in frustration but still went away to help Jeongyeon with her dead car. I fell in love with your compassion and your loyalty to your friends.

September 22, 2017

It's your birthday today and I must admit I forgot, I didn't even buy you a present or plan out a date, nothing, I blanked out. I called Jihyo in a moment of desperation and she suggested I take you to the go karts because you once told her you wanted to go. And I don't think I ever saw you smile that much, shout that much, have that much fun. Today I fell in love with the careless side that you showed.

October 31, 2017

I remember how we couldn't decide which couple costume to wear, you wanted me to dress as a carrot so you could wear that bunny costume that you liked so much, but I guess you sensed that I didn't want that so we dressed up as something else. I should've told you that I'd wear that carrot costume for you, I'd do anything for you, but you beat me to it and that day I fell for the way you always pick up on what I feel.

November 18, 2017 

I always said I never wanted kids. Today while we were walking through the park I saw the way you talked to that little girl, how you cheered her up over her lost balloon and now I want us to raise kids of our own. As I was watching you earlier I couldn't help but realize, I fell in love with your caring nature and how you made that little girl smile.

December 25, 2017

It's the first Christmas we get to spend together, we were supposed to be at Chaeyoung and Jihyo's place by eight but we got there an hour later and once there we realized we left the salad we said we'd bring on the kitchen counter at my place. A moment later you confessed that you got distracted and forgot it, you owned up to your mistake, and right there, right then, I fell in love with your honesty.

February 7, 2018 

We're celebrating our one year anniversary today. I can't believe how quickly time flies when I'm with you. We spent the day at your apartment, watching movies and talking about life. And this one is a long time coming but today I fell in love with your smile and how it always reaches your eyes when we're together.

April 13, 2018

I was shocked when you said that we should move in together, I wasn't expecting it, and at the time I said yes it felt so distant. Today you're finally moving into my apartment. As we were moving boxes from your mom's trunk into the third floor where my apartment was, you dropped one box right into your left foot, you were pouting like a child. I fell in love with your pout as I kissed it away.

July 12, 2018 

You were probably just as tired as me when I got home, I found you dancing with my dog in the kitchen to some pop song that you love. I watched you for a moment before you noticed me standing there once you did you held my hand and asked me to dance with you. I fell in love with the way you always brighten up my day.

September 24, 2018

Today you told me you loved me for the first time since we met, I must admit my heart melted, I had no idea what to do with myself. I couldn't say it back, it's still a hard thing for me to say but you immediately reassured me that I didn't need to say it back, you just had to let me know. Today I fell in love with the way that you love me, like no one ever has before.

November 11, 2018 

Today you found my notebook while you were looking through the drawers and I'm glad I got there just in time before you opened it, I took it away from you, you just said that it was unfair that it had your name on it and I wouldn't let you see, god you looked so cute today, and I told you that someday I'd let you read what was in here. You just nodded and then hugged me and said you loved me yet again. I fell in love with the way you respect my privacy.

December 4, 2018 

I insisted it was too early to put on Christmas decorations but of course I gave in the moment you looked at me with that beautiful eyes of you and a pout on- 

Tzuyu closed the notebook forcefully, breathing heavily, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She took a few deep breaths in hopes she'd recompose herself but it was useless, this was the farthest she'd ever read, and she couldn't keep on reading. Not when she knew things would never be the same.

Tzuyu remembers it clearly it was a late March afternoon, both Nayeon and Tzuyu had a day off. Nayeon came running down the stairs excitedly to tell Tzuyu she had just seen "the best chocolate cake recipe everrrr" and of course (of course) she wanted to try to do it. Right then. Tzuyu enjoyed doing whatever as long as she did it with her girlfriend so she immediately agreed. They gathered all the ingredients only to realize, they didn't have any butter.

"No worries, I'll go get some, the store isn't that far, I'll take my bike" Nayeon said animatedly before walking out of the apartment.

"Take care!" Tzuyu shouted before Nayeon closed the door "I love you" she let out in a whisper now that she was all alone.

Nayeon wasn't picking up the phone, it had been an hour since she left, where could she have gone, Tzuyu was growing impatient. 

Half an hour later, Tzuyu's phone began to ring, she picked it up with trembling hands, something didn't feel right to her, she had a weird feeling sitting at the pit of her stomach.

"Hello?" She answered her voice wavering towards the end.

Tzuyu dropped her phone after hearing what the person at the other end said, this couldn't be happening. She took her car keys and drove as fast as she could until she reached the hospital.

She saw Nayeon's mom on the waiting room, the woman couldn't stop crying and that made Tzuyu cry too, even if she wasn't sure what happened.She calmed down a little and went up to a doctor that was walking by, he quickly explained, a drunk driver had hit Nayeon and she was in a coma, Tzuyu broke down crying again and now she knew the reason.

Tzuyu remembers the endless nights she slept holding Nayeon's hand, all the times when she sang for her and talked to her but what she remembers most is the last breath the short one took, before the machines started beeping and she was carried out of the room.

A few weeks after what happened Nayeon's mom showed up at her house, she was there to take Nayeon's stuff, Tzuyu wanted to protest but that'd be selfish, she had no idea how Nayeon's mom must've felt. The only thing Tzuyu had left of her lover were the memories they made together and the notebook Tzuyu was hugging against her chest.

She read it when she missed Nayeon the most but she never got past December 4, 2018, and she wouldn't now either. She was spending Christmas by herself, and this time there were no decorations, no hot chocolate and Christmas movies, no ugly sweaters and crappy present, it was just Tzuyu by herself and a notebook full of things that she never got to say.


End file.
